


And I'm Never Letting Go

by isnt_that_wizard



Series: Shadowhunter Shorts [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec has been on tour while Magnus stays home, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, And Thus This Fic Was Born, Based on A Place We Knew by Dean Lewis, Boys In Love, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Engagement, Established Relationship, Famous Alec Lightwood, Famous Magnus Bane, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, I immediately thought of Alec and Magnus when I heard this song, I suck at tagging but the fic is actually really good I promise, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Reunion Fic, Singer Alec Lightwood, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, almost everyone but Magnus and Alec are just mentioned or there really really briefly, and it took me FOREVER, but first Alec sings Magnus a song, shadowhunters au, they reunite at the last concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnt_that_wizard/pseuds/isnt_that_wizard
Summary: Fashion designer Magnus Bane has been dating world wide pop sensation Alec Lightwood for three years now. He loves his boyfriend more than he can say, but Magnus hates the tour schedules. It's been almost seven months since he saw Alec in person. Magnus misses Alec like crazy, but luckily enough, it's finally the last night of Alec's tour, ending in New York. Magnus is thrilled to finally be able to see Alec again, but little does he know that Alec has a few surprises in for him tonight.





	And I'm Never Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> The song in this fic is 'A Place We Knew' by Dean Lewis. Any lyrics and references belong to him! 
> 
> Also, give the song a listen; it's amazing! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SfDTuWayXaM

Magnus couldn't quite remember exactly how long it had been since he'd seen Alec. He had an idea, but days, weeks, months. . . it all felt the same when they were apart. It felt like forever. He had good enough distractions; his fashion company, his club, his cat, and his friends kept him pretty busy. But none of that quite took away the feeling of loneliness Magnus felt when he made dinner for one and then went to sleep in an empty bed.

Magnus had spent a lot of time away from Alec, as was the life of dating a celebrity. His boyfriend was Alexander Lightwood, pop icon and worldwide heartthrob. He had become a national and then international star almost entirely by accident. His younger brother and best friend, Jace, had always pushed Alec to sing more publicly, stating that Alec's voice was that of an angel and not one to keep hidden. Magnus and Jace had never agreed on much, but on their love for Alec and support of his musical career they could.

Having finally convinced him to do a small singing gig in a cafe one night, Jace secretly filmed Alec singing an original song and uploaded it to YouTube. Alec's skill had made him go viral and it wasn't long before the 20 year old had producers contacting him for record deals. When someone Alec felt he could actually trust approached him, the young man signed on with Branwell Records, under the wing of a lovely woman named Lydia.

It was at one of Alec's first concerts in New York that he and Magnus had met. Magnus had been looking for new celebrity clients to endorse and show off his new clothing line and figured this new up and coming pop star would be perfect. He invited Alec to perform at the club he owned, Pandemonium, and afterword they would have a meeting on whether or not to sign on with each other. Magnus really didn't know much about the pop star, nor did he much care. He was just counting on Alec's endorsement.

He did not, however, count on practically falling in love at the first notes the man sang. It had been the song from Jace's video, though up until that moment, Magnus had never actually heard it.

Magnus had thought Alec's voice was beautiful, but when he got backstage after the show and properly saw the face that came with it, he was breathless. Alec had been an adorable mess, Magnus regaining his composure and charm to flirt, and with maybe an hour or so's discussion, Alec had signed on with MB Clothing Industry.

It took Magnus five weeks more to finally get a date out of the man. Alec had been so far in the closet when they'd met that he'd lost his way out. When he finally agreed just to get drinks, he told Magnus of his harshly religious and strict childhood. He told Magnus that when he finally told his parents that he was gay, that his mom would probably be fine, but that his father would likely disown him. When they officially began dating and his parents found out, Alec's predictions became fact.

The Lightwoods were old money, law tycoons, running one of the biggest firms in New York. Both had wanted their children to follow in their footsteps, but so far the eldest three had all gone a separate way. Jace had stayed with Alec, now playing in his band, and Izzy, who had taken a year or business school to please her mother, dropped out and became Alec's manager. She was now taking online courses in forensic pathology, though only a few were aware. Max was the youngest, still only a middle schooler, but he worshipped Alec. His older brother had encouraged Max to do whatever he wanted with his life. It seemed the young one wanted to be a doctor, which in his parents' eyes would be the most respectable of all their children's careers.

Robert and Maryse Lightwood were widely known around New York. Their reputation was one of no nonsense, slightly harsh, but they got the job done and they did it very well. Magnus would never admit that he was intimidated by his boyfriend's parents and their legacy; he had his own reputation to uphold, thank you.

When they met, Maryse had been cold at first, but was truly a lovely woman who loved Alec more than almost anything, repaired her bruised relationship with him, and soon treated Magnus with the same love. Magnus had never had the pleasure of meeting Robert, but the tales from Alec, Jace, Izzy, and Max told him all he needed to know. It came out soon after they began dating that Robert Lightwood had been having an affair with a young female lawyer working in their firm.

Magnus knew Alec hadn't spoken to his father in almost a year. Magnus couldn't help but hear his brain remind him that that was just over the amount of time it had been since _he'd_ seen Alec. And they were dating and living together. Well, living together was a loose term. They were supposed to be; Alec had moved in just shortly before going on tour. Magnus was supposed to go with him and then when they got back they were going to finally be able to call Magnus' loft _theirs._

Alec's current tour was worldwide and scheduled over the span of a year. Magnus was supposed to be with him for almost all of it as many of Alec's stops were cities in which Magnus' company had business. The home base in New York was scheduled to be under the command of one of his best friends and second in command, Raphael. Unfortunately, however, Magnus was forced to rush back to New York when a company emergency arose that required his personal attention.

It had killed Magnus to leave him, and his boyfriend had been far more understanding than he should have been. The issue in New York had taken weeks for Magnus to solve, and Magnus wanted to stay to monitor the situation for a little while longer. When a flight back for the weekend to fix one thing had suddenly turned into two months, both Magnus and Alec agreed that maybe he shouldn't try to fly out to join Alec for the rest of it. They never knew what other issues could arise, especially with the fragile save Magnus had made for a client, and they didn't want to both be disappointed again if Magnus had to leave.

They texted and FaceTimed far more than they should each day, giving each other updates, sending back and forth the recalling of little stories, and issuing reminders of love and affection. It was wonderful having Alec on his phone all the time, but nothing was quite like the real thing. The sheets didn't smell like him, neither did the sweatshirt he'd stolen out of his boyfriend's suitcase when he left, and he desperately wanted a hug and kiss.

As if his boyfriend, who was likely on a bus somewhere on the east coast, could sense Magnus was thinking of him, Magnus felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

[Alexander]

_You're still coming tonight right?_

**[You]**

**Of course, darling. Wouldn't miss it for the world**

**[You]**

**If nothing else, I've missed you far too much**

[Alexander]

_I miss you too_

[Alexander]

_Underhill knows your coming and Clary is on my detail tonight so they'll let you backstage as soon as the show ends_

Andrew Underhill was a good friend of Alec's and his head of security. Clary was Magnus' friend, serving as a bodyguard for both Alec and Magnus depending on which of them was the one traveling. She was small and meek looking, but she was fierce and well trained, able to take down a man twice her size in under 3 minutes. Magnus had seen her do it.

Alec also traveled with his band, including Jace on keyboard or guitar, and with his sister Isabelle. Jace and Clary were the only lucky ones right now; the couple had been able to stay together as they traveled. Simon Lewis, Izzy's fiancé and local musician, stayed in New York with Magnus, joining in his suffering.

Thankfully for them both, however, tonight was the last night of Alec's tour. The show just so happened to fall in New York, so both Simon and Magnus could go and see their respective significant others after so long. They wouldn't, unfortunately, be able to see their Lightwoods until after the concert was over. They had both been giving VIP tickets, so they had incredible seats, but it didn't take away the anxious waiting for the concert to be done.

Magnus loved hearing his boyfriend sing and his shows were always wonderful, but this was one time in which Magnus desperately wanted it to be over quickly. With a sigh, he checked the clock to see be had three hours left before he needed to meet up with Simon. They had dinner plans at a local bar, the Hunter's Moon, before they went to the show.

It was a torturous amount of time waiting around, mostly spent fussing over his own appearance. It had been so long since he had seen Alec and he wanted his outfit and make-up to look _exactly_ right.He must have gone into his walk-in closet to change about six times before he finally settled on an outfit. His shirt was a sleek black with many buttons going right down the middle, some skinny black dress pants that he knew Alec loved, and on top of it all he wore a deep maroon, velvet blazer. He spiked his hair up, knowing it paired well with the red highlights he had added not too long ago. With darkened eye shadow and his signature ear cuff, Magnus tied the whole look together. He knew Alec would love whatever he wore, but _damn, _he looked especially good tonight. 

  
Dinner with Simon was fairly uneventful, other than the fact that they were both buzzing with excitement and nerves at finally seeing their beloved Lightwood siblings again. Simon had spent the meal bouncing his leg up and down so much that Magnus had threatened to stab him with his fork if he didn't knock it off and calm down. Simon muttered something about Magnus being a hypocrite, staring pointedly at where Magnus' fingers incessantly tapped the corner of the table. 

When they finally arrived at the concert and found their seats, they had to sit through Alec's opening act. She was really good, but Magnus desperately wanted her to get off the stage so Alec could get on. When his boyfriend finally did make it onto the stage, the thousands of fans sitting around with them erupted in high pitched screams and squeals and clapping. Magnus was unashamedly screaming right along with them. He was finally, _finally_ seeing Alec in person. In person!   


There he stood on that stage, right in front of Magnus. Magnus felt as though he could cry just from looking at him. Even from the slight distance, Alec looked gorgeous. His dark raven hair was fluffy and ever so messy, laying naturally in a way Magnus knew stylists tried for for hours. He wore his signature dark clothing: black jeans, a simple light gray shirt, and a leather jacket. on his wrist Magnus noticed a rainbow colored bracelet that Magnus had impulsively bought for him- unsure if he'd wear it- when they were last in Paris. Since then, Alec had worn it every day with pride, surprising Magnus with how much he'd loved it.

As Alec walked to the microphone, he looked up in the direction of the box in which Magnus and Simon were seated. He knew that in reality it was too dark in the stadium for Alec to be able to properly see them, it filled Magnus with joy that Alec knew where he was, knew he was here. Alec smiled and Magnus thought he could melt. God, he had missed that smile. Magnus wished he could be on the stage with him, kiss him senseless and drag him back to their apartment, to their bed. 

"You okay there, Magnus? You look like you're gonna pass out," Simon said loudly into his ear, and Magnus just knew there was a teasing smile on his face. 

"Oh, like you won't break into tears the minute you see Isabelle," Magnus shot back, relishing in the way Simon immediately blushed bright red and shut his mouth, turning back to watch the stage. 

Magnus couldn't help but bark out a laugh at his companion, tossing an arm over his shoulders. With Alec on the stage, so close to him, even Simon's teasing couldn't spoil the overjoyed mood he now found himself in. As the rest of Alec's band finished setting up- Magnus could see the reflection of the spotlights gleaming off of Jace's blond hair- both of them held their breath as Alec gripped the microphone and took a deep breath. The concert had finally started.

\- - - - - - - - - -

The band silenced to the same thundering applause that had been filling the stadium all night. Magnus and Simon both screamed and cheered loudly, grinning widely as they realized how soon they would be seeing Alec and Izzy face to face. It seemed, however, that their long awaited reunions would have to wait a little bit longer. Alec was stood at the very front of the stage, gesturing and waving for the crowd to calm down and grow quiet. The thousands of fans followed directions surprisingly easy, all waiting patiently as none of the band moved save Alec, who once again walked towards the microphone. His voice was slightly rough as he spoke from the evening of singing. It made Magnus feel weak in the knees and a pull in his stomach as his boyfriend's voice filled the stadium. 

"All right, guys. We've reached the end of the concert and the end of my tour. It's been beyond amazing traveling around the world and getting to meet all of you. Before we finish the night with one last song-"

The crowd around him murmured and looked around at each other. Magnus himself felt the same confusion. Alec had already run through his full set list _and _his encores. Simon looked at him in question of if he knew anything. Magnus shook his head with a slight frown. The concert was supposed to be, at this point, over.

"-I just wanted to say a few things. This is going to be my last concert for a while. As many of you know, I live here in New York and I've been away for a long time. As much as I love the traveling, it's been really hard being away. I'm not taking a break from music, I promise, I'm working on some new stuff right now. But focusing on family and friends and everything is where I need to be right now. My boyfriend and I have been together for three years, but I haven't seen him in person for seven months."

Magnus' confusion morphed into surprise. Their relationship wasn't unknown, but it certainly wasn't public. Neither of them ever talked about it to media or press; they were both very private, especially when it came to them.

"Our careers have had us traveling together a lot, but even more we travel apart from each other. Being away from him. . . it's one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I know it's hard for him, too. We've fought, we've cried, we've been countries apart, and I've loved him for all of it."

Magnus felt his heart swelling with love for his boyfriend. He wished he could run up on the stage to him now, but it seemed Alec wasn't quite done yet.

"So, Magnus, since I know you're here. . . On the last day we saw each other, when you came into our hotel room at the end of the night and told me you had to leave early the next morning, before I even woke up, I started writing this song. You were in the bathroom getting ready for bed and it came to me so easily. I've been perfecting this song for _seven months, _and now that we're finally so close to each other, I can't think of a better time to debut my new song, A Place We Knew."

Alec hadn't even started singing yet and Magnus already felt as though he could cry. He could feel Simon gripping his shoulder in support. What had he ever done to deserve the man on that stage? He remembered that night, how the pure disappointment and resign had filled Alec's entire body, swimming in his eyes.

The music began soft, with Jace grabbing his guitar and strumming. The only other music who seemed prepared to go was Alec's drummer. Magnus' beautiful boyfriend looked shy as he stood in front of the microphone, fidgeting with his leather jacket- one Magnus had designed for him, he took note- and running his hands through his thick hair.

_I can picture you now_

_taking your makeup off_

_You come into my room _

_and you kiss my lips_

_But this hotel life, I'm not used to it_

It was a description of that night. Alec had always hated hotels, and he especially disliked them when he had a whole room to himself. To be in it without Magnus, especially when they were supposed to be together, had not been easy for Alec, Magnus knew.

_And you wear your heart_

_right on your sleeve_

_But it took you a while_

_to open up to me_

_I still love the way you smile when you leave_

_And I know you get scared when I'm away_

_But I think about you almost all the day_

_And I promise you that I'll be back again_

Alec was one of the few people who knew about Magnus' past. He still didn't know everything, but was always willing and eager to listen when Magnus told him. His relationship before Alec, with an awful woman named Camille, had been abusive and scarring. When he first began getting serious with Alec, he was so terrified every time Alec left for a concert or tour that he would leave him. Camille had been a model Magnus had met through work, and it had turned out that while she was away for jobs, she would cheat on him repeatedly. But Alec had been so different, helping Magnus deal with the scars of Camille, and every time time he left it was with a promise of his return to Magnus, to them.

_But just c__an you remember_

_Can you remember when we were_

_Dancing in hotel rooms_

_It was just me and you_

_And we wouldn't sleep all night with you sitting by my side_

_And every moment we had stolen was a feeling_

_Cause it never mattered where we were_

_Cause we were falling in love_

_Cause your heart is my home_

_Your heart is my home_

_Your heart is my home and I'm not letting go_

Magnus felt himself tearing up at Alec's soft melody, gorgeous voice, and recollection of their life together. Dancing with Alec was one of his favorite things to do, though it had taken his poor boyfriend a year to finally figure out how. They had spent so many nights together, reveling in each others company. Whether it be in a luxury hotel or a small, rundown one because it was all that was available, they had been together. Just as Alec had sung, they'd been falling in love.

_When I was feeling down_

_you always picked me up_

_It didn't matter what_

_I was doing wrong cause_

_I've lived my life without you for too long_

_When you walked through the door_

_and I saw your face_

_Oh I knew in that moment_

_that my world had changed_

_How can I live my life_

_since you've been and gone_

_But__ can you remember_

_Just try to remember when we were_

_Dancing in hotel rooms_

_It was just me and you_

_And we wouldn't sleep all night with you sitting by my side_

_And every moment we had stolen was a feeling_

_Cause it never mattered where we were_

_Cause we were falling in love_

_Cause your heart is my home_

_Your heart is my home_

_Your heart is my home and I'm not letting go_

_But in any single moment you can change_

_Cause __I've been gone so long and I can feel you slip away but_

_I'm getting closer and closer_

There had been a time, maybe a year and a half ago, that had been the worst of their relationship. It was during Alec's previous tour, one around the US. Magnus was still in New York, and with the new signing of a major client while also trying to release a new clothing line, he had been extremely stressed. He hated to admit it, but he'd taken it out on Alec, either pushing him away or fighting with him. Alec had been confused and hurt. One night, during a particularly nasty fight, they'd gotten close to breaking up.

So close, in fact, that Alec had cancelled his second concert in LA in order to take the weekend and fly back to New York. It had been a hard weekend of crying and fighting. Alec, though, had been so persistent in that they could work it out. Magnus thanks all the angels above for that and the fact that he'd finally given in. Alexander Lightwood was the love of his life and he bad been stupid to almost give that up.

_But can you remember_

_Just try to remember when we were_

_Dancing in hotel rooms_

_It was just me and you_

_W__e wouldn't sleep all night with you sitting by my side_

_And every moment we had stolen was a feeling_

_Cause it never mattered where we were_

_Cause we were falling in love_

_Cause your heart is my home_

_Your heart is my home_

_Your heart is my home and I'm not letting go_

_Cause your heart is my home_

_Your heart is my home_

_Your heart is my home and I'm not letting go_

_Cause your heart is my home_

_Your heart is my home_

_Your heart is my home and I'm __never l__etting go_

The crowd erupted as the song finished with only Alec singing the last phrase, but Magnus stayed silent. He was breathless, shocked, and so in love with the man on the stage. He felt a tear roll down his cheek and Simon nudged him, chuckling.

"Shut up, Shirley," Magnus mumbled before turning to begin pushing his way through the crowd. Alec was giving a final bow and saying goodnight and Magnus wanted to get backstage as soon as possible. When he got the the stage entrance, he looked around aimlessly for his way in before he heard his name called.

"Magnus! Over here!"

Magnus turned to see Andrew Underhill and smiled at the familiar man. The blond smiled back as Magnus made his way over and let him behind the rope barricade. He began leading Magnus backstage.

"Thank you, Andrew."

"Of course. It's good to see you, we all miss you. Not as much as Alec, but. . ."

"How is he?" Magnus asked, his voice a little quieter. Alec suffered from both depression and anxiety. Despite his very public presence, he had a bad habit of closing in on himself. He didn't like to tell people when it got bad and often refused help from almost everyone. Magnus had made it a habit to check in with Izzy, Jace, and Underhill when they weren't together to make sure Alec was okay.

"Well, he's been downright giddy since we got back into New York. I think Jace was about five minutes from killing him just to shut him up. Rehearsal was a mess. But he's. . . he's good. I mean, he's always different when you're not around, a little more to himself, but he's healthy and safe, so I count these seven months as a win."

Underhill stopped walking at the end of a hallway, which Magnus assumed led to the green rooms. He smiled and nodded his thanks and began moving swiftly down the hall. Magnus didn't even stop to say hi to Clary outside of Alec's room. He went straight in, barely giving his boyfriend time to turn around before pulling him into a kiss. They both melted into it immediately, relief filling the space between them. Alec's arms moved automatically around him, one going around Magnus' waist and the other reaching up to place his hand on Magnus' cheek.

Magnus put his hands in the soft, messy hair he had missed so much, smelled the sandalwood shampoo Alec was obsessed with. He felt as though he could cry from happiness of being back in Alec's arms, kissing him finally after seven months.

He had no idea how long it was before they pulled apart, if for nothing than lack of air. Every part of their bodies were pressed together, save their heads which were leaned back just far enough to get a proper look at each other. Magnus stared into the pool of hazel that made Alec's eyes, brushing his hand down the side of Alec's face and against the large, z-shaped tattoo on the side of his neck. It matched one Izzy had as well, just on the opposite side of her neck. Magnus knew he had a matching tattoo with Jace as well, on their abdomens.

Looking into Alec's face in person for the first time in so long, Magnus couldn't help but think about how beautiful his boyfriend was. Every part of him was perfect, even if he didn't see it. They smiled at each other for a moment before Magnus broke the silence.

"You asshole. Why didn't you warn me you would be singing that song?"

Alec smiled even wider, chuckling lightly before saying, "That would have ruined the surprise. . . Did you like it?"

Alec looked nervous, so Magnus pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"I loved it, Alexander. . . I love you."

He leaned into the hand Alec had resting on his cheek as Alec whispered, "God, I missed you."

They leaned in for another kiss-

"Well, aren't you two just adorable."

At that moment, Magnus finally became aware of the other presence in the room. Without taking his eyes off Magnus, Alec said, "Fuck off, Jace."

Magnus turned to where the blond was spread out over the couch in the room, smirking. He gave a head nod to Magnus that made him roll his eyes.

"You guys done yet," the pianist asked jokingly.

"Jace, I'm gonna need you to get the hell out."

This time Jace's face filled with an actual smile and he willingly got up. He gave Magnus a pat on the back as he walked out, saying, "Good to see you, man."

As soon as the door was shut again, Magnus' attention went right back to his boyfriend. Alec's smile was blinding as he backed them up towards the couch. Alec fell back into it, pulling Magnus into his lap so he was straddling his legs. Both Alec's arms were around Magnus' waist as Magnus' went around Alec's neck. Magnus brought their lips back together, kissing Alec slowly and deeply. For a few minutes they allowed themselves to re-explore each other, though even after all this time neither had truly forgotten exactly how to drive each other crazy and happy. Their breathing was labored when they pulled apart and Magnus could see how Alec's lips were red and swollen. He was sure his looked the same.

"I missed you so much," Magnus whispered, brushing Alec's hair off his forehead and losing himself in his eyes. Alec's smile seemed shy and blush-like, his eyes ducking for a moment before going to back to meet Magnus'.

"I missed you, too, babe. Those were such long months without you. I never want to do that again."

Magnus hesitated for a minute before very quietly asking, "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what, Magnus?"

"The part about no concerts for a while."

Alec nodded with a smile. Magnus could feel his own smile growing. He loved Alec's career and supported it to the ends of the earth, but to have Alec just be at home. . .

"How long do you think you'll be home?"

"Well, I'm sure I won't be in New York the whole time."

Magnus frowned, but Alec's smile remained. 

"I mean, I assume you're gonna have business trips and stuff, right?" 

Magnus nodded. 

"I'm coming with you. Even if it's just two days. Izzy and I worked it all out with the producer. It's real. No more concerts, no more tours until I say so. Right now, it's wherever you go, I go, okay? As for how long I'll be _home. . . _I meant what I said in the song. Your heart is my home. As long as I'm with you, babe, I'm home. For as long as you want me."

Magnus was so speechless he couldn't do anything but kiss Alec again. He tried to put all his unspoken words into it, the gratitude, the wonderment, the immense love. Pulling back, Magnus uttered the first words to come into his head, though he didn't mean to say them out loud.

"I'm gonna marry you someday, Alexander. . ."

Alec laughed softly, pressing their foreheads together.

"Well, that just took away so much anxiety."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a ring sitting in my suitcase."

Magnus sat up in Alec's lap, his hands dragging down to rest on Alec's chest. He stared at him in confusion and awe. Alec was usually one to make the grand gestures, but this was one they hadn't talked about yet. They both plans to and knew they would spent the rest of their lives together, but to hear that Alec was truly ready to make this commitment to him, give him a love he'd never known, filled him with warmth and pure adoration.

"I was gonna propose to you when the tour stopped in Tokyo," Alec continued, "but since you ended up leaving before that. . . I don't know, I figured I'd have Maia reserve us a table at Taki's or something. Guess this works, too."

"Alexander, is this you proposing to me?" Magnus asked, unable to contain his tears of happiness.

"Depends," Alec said cheekily before gesturing his head to the corner of the room, "you gonna let me get up to go to my suitcase?"

Magnus slid off his lap wordlessly, Alec standing up. Magnus wiped some tears off his cheeks, knowing mascara and eye shadow was likely coming off with them. He couldn't, in this moment, however, be any less bothered to care. After fiddling with his suitcase for minute, Alec began making his way back to the couch, stopping in front of Magnus. He got down on one knee, popping a small velvet box in his hand open.

It contained a ring, far more simple than any of the others Magnus had adorning his fingers, but he loved that it would stand out. It was a dark colored silver band with a small ring of jewels set in the middle in Magnus' favorite color of blue.

"Magnus Bane, you are the love of my life and every day I fall for you even more. I want decades of dancing with you in every hotel in the world, of coming back to you, of kissing you, and holding you, and loving you and our life together. You are my home, and I'm never letting that go. Marry me?"

Magnus could feel his smile practically splitting his face, his cheeks hurting from how wide it was. They were sat in a small room surrounded by loose band items, gifts from fans, and Alec's scattered belongings. Alec was slightly sweaty from the hot spot lights of the stage and the long show, he looked tired and had faded purple bruises under his eyes. Magnus felt like a bit of a mess. His blazer was crumpled from where Alec had been gripping it earlier, his make up was running down his face, and the warmth of the stadium and Alec's hands running through it had left the spikes of his hair beginning to fall against his forehead in places. They were finally together after seven months and their emotions were running high. And yet Magnus would never have it any other way.

"Of course I'll marry you," Magnus whispered before leaning forward into Alec, placing a hand on his neck and connecting their lips together.

Alec's arms immediately went around his waist, Magnus making a startled noise into his boyf- _fiancé's _mouth as he got pulled off the couch onto his knees in front of Alec. Behind him, he heard a light thud. Magnus couldn't help but break away from Alec with a laugh.

"Did you-" he laughed again at the almost embarrassed look on Alec's face, "Did you just drop the ring?"

Alec's head ducked down, causing him to look at Magnus through his eyelashes. His blushing face was _adorable._

"With a kiss like that can you blame me? It was really distracting."

"How about you just finally put it on my finger and we won't have to worry about it anymore?"

Alec clearly couldn't find any argument with that, smiling a big, wide, beautiful smile that lit up Magnus' whole world as he reached around behind him to pick up the fallen ring box. Magnus leaned their foreheads together as Alec silently slipped the beautiful ring onto Magnus' bare ring finger. It was the only finger he'd never worn a ring on, waiting until the day the perfect one came along. Now, here with Alexander Gideon Lightwood, it had. 

"I'm so happy you're back, Alexander. I don't think I can live without you."

Alec pressed his lips to Magnus' forehead, whispering, "I thought that was my line." 

Magnus smile. It had indeed been the statement Alec had issued to him when they'd almost broken up. After hours of fighting, Alec had grown quiet and sad, brokenly whispering those words to him. It was the first thing that had begun breaking the icy atmosphere between them. 

"Well, it's true for both of us, then, isn't it?"

Alec nodded in response before standing, pulling Magnus up with him. 

"Let's go home, yeah?" Alec said, already moving to grab his suitcase and various scattered belongings. Magnus watched him for a moment silently, his smile that seemed now permanently on his face causing his cheeks to ache. 

"Yes. . . let's go home."

|  |   
---|---|---


End file.
